the_big_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noveltoons
Noveltoons was an anthology series of animated cartoons produced by Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios from 1943 to the close of the studio in 1967. Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman and Katnip, Little Audrey, and Baby Huey all got their start from this series. It was the successor series to the Color Classics series produced by Fleischer Studios (indeed, several Noveltoons would feature characters who originated in Color Classics). This series was also very similar to the two series from Warner Bros., Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, in that it features several recurring characters under one umbrella title. The pre-October 1950 Noveltoons were sold to television distributor U.M. & M. TV Corporation in 1956. National Telefilm Associates acquired those cartoons soon afterward. Paramount sold the rest of the Noveltoons to Harvey Comics. As new Noveltoons were produced, they were also sold to Harvey, until 1962. Paramount still owns the remaining Noveltoons, and has reacquired the cartoons sold to U.M. & M., but a good deal of those cartoons have fallen into the public domain. List of Noveltoons *''No Mutton fer Nuttin''' (1943) *''The Henpecked Rooster'' (1944) *''Cilly Goose'' (1944) *''Suddenly It's Spring'' (1944) *''Yankee Doodle Donkey'' (1944) *''Gabriel Churchkitten'' (1944) *''When G.I. Johnny Comes Home'' (1945) *''Scrappily Married'' (1945) *''A Lamb in a Jam'' (1945) *''A Self-Made Mongrel'' (1945) *''The Friendly Ghost'' (1945) *''Cheese Burglar'' (1946) *''Old MacDonald Had a Farm'' (1946) *''Sheep Shape'' (1946) *''The Goal Rush'' (1946) *''Spree for All'' (1946) *''Sudden Fried Chicken'' (1946) *''The Stupidstitious Cat'' (1947) *''The Enchanted Square'' (1947) *''Madhattan Island'' (1947) *''Much Ado About Mutton'' (1947) *''The Wee Men'' (1947) *''The Mild West'' (1947) *''Naughty But Mice'' (1947) *''Santa's Surprise'' (1947) *''Cat o' Nine Ails'' (1948) *''Flip Flap'' (1948) *''We're in the Honey'' (1948) *''The Bored Cuckoo'' (1948) *''There's Good Boos To-Night'' (1948) *''The Land of the Lost'' (1948) *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''The Mite Makes Right'' (1948) *''Hector's Hectic Life'' (1948) *''The Old Shell Game'' (1948) *''The Little Cut-Up'' (1949) *''Hep Cat Symphony'' (1949) *''The Lost Dream'' (1949) *''Little Red School Mouse'' (1949) *''A Haunting We Will Go'' (1949) *''A Mutt in a Rut'' (1949) *''Campus Capers'' (1949) *''Leprechauns Gold'' (1949) *''Song of the Birds'' (1949) *''Land of the Lost Jewels'' (1950) *''Quack-a-Doodle-Doo'' (1950) *''Teacher's Pest'' (1950) *''Tarts and Flowers'' (1950) *''Ups an' Downs Derby'' (1950) *''Pleased to Eat You'' (1950) *''Goofy Goofy Gander'' (1950) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1950) *''Mice Meeting You'' (1950) *''The Voice of the Turkey'' (1950) *''Sock-a-Bye Kitty'' (1950) *''One Quack Mind'' (1951) *''Mice Paradise'' (1951) *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Land of Lost Watches'' (1951) *''As the Crow Lies'' (1951) *''Slip Us Some Redskin'' (1951) *''Party Smarty'' (1951) *''Cat-Choo'' (1951) *''Audrey the Rainmaker'' (1951) *''Cat Tamale'' (1951) *''By Leaps and Hounds'' (1951) *''Scout Fellow'' (1951) *''Cat Carson Rides Again'' (1952) *''The Awful Tooth'' (1952) *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''City Kitty'' (1952) *''Clown on the Farm'' (1952) *''The Case of the Cockeyed Canary'' (1952) *''Feast and Furious'' (1952) *''Starting from Hatch'' (1953) *''Winner by a Hare'' (1953) *''Better Bait Than Never'' (1953) *''Surf Bored'' (1953) *''Huey's Ducky Daddy'' (1953) *''The Seapreme Court'' (1954) *''Crazytown'' (1954) *''Hair Today Gone Tomorrow'' (1954) *''Candy Cabaret'' (1954) *''The Oily Bird'' (1954) *''Fido Beta Kappa'' (1954) *''No Ifs, Ands or Butts'' (1954) *''Dizzy Dishes'' (1955) *''Git Along Lil' Duckie'' (1955) *''News Hound'' (1955) *''Poop Goes the Weasel'' (1955) *''Rabbit Punch'' (1955) *''Little Audrey Riding Hood'' (1955) *''Kitty Cornered'' (1955) *''Sleuth But Sure'' (1956) *''Swab the Duck'' (1956) *''Pedro and Lorenzo'' (1956) *''Sir Irving and Jeames'' (1956) *''Lion in the Roar'' (1956) *''Pest Pupil'' (1957) *''Fishing Tackler'' (1957) *''Mr. Money Gags'' (1957) *''L'Amour the Merrier'' (1957) *''Possom Pearl'' (1957) *''Jumping with Toy'' (1957) *''Jolly the Clown'' (1957) *''Cock-a-Doodle Dino'' (1957) *''Dante Dreamer'' (1958) *''Sportickles'' (1958) *''Grateful Gus'' (1958) *''Finnegan's Flea'' (1958) *''Okey Dokey Donkey'' (1958) *''Chew Chew Baby'' (1958) *''Travelaffs'' (1958) *''Stork Raving Mad'' (1958) *''Dawg Gawn'' (1958) * The Animal Fair (1959) * Houndabout (1959) * Huey's Father's Day (1959) * Out of This Whirl (1959) * Be Mice to Cats (1960) * Monkey Doodles (1960) * Peck Your Own Home (1960) * Silly Science (1960) * Counter Attack (1960) * Turning the Fables (1960) * Munro (1960) * Fine Feathered Fiend (1960) * The Planet Mouseola (1960) * Northern Mites (1960) * Miceniks (1960) * The Lion's Busy (1961) * Hound About That (1961) * Alvin's Solo Flight (1961) * Goodie the Gremlin (1961) * Trick or Tree (1961) * Cape Kidnaveral (1961) * Turtle Scoop (1961) * Abner the Baseball (1961) * Kozmo Goes to School (1961) * Without Time or Reason (1962) * Good and Guilty (1962) * T.V. or No T.V. (1962) * Anatole (1962) * Yule Laff (1962) * It's for the Birdies (1962) * Fiddlin' Around (1962) * Ollie the Owl (1963) * Good Snooze Tonight (1963) * A Sight for Squaw Eyes (1963) * Gramps to the Rescue (1963) * Hobo's Holiday (1963) * Hound for Pound (1963) * The Sheepish Wolf (1963) * Hiccup Hound (1963) * Whiz Quiz Kid (1964) * Laddy and His Lamp (1964) * A Tiger's Tail (1964) * Homer on the Range (1964) * Horning In (1965) * A Hair-Raising Tale (1965) * The Story of George Washington (1965) * A Leak in the Dike (1965) * Tally-Hokum (1965) * Op, Pop, Wham and Bop (1966) * Sick Transit (1966) * Space Kid (1966) * Geronimo & Son (1966) * The Trip (1967) * Robin Hood-winked (1967) In total, 169 animated shorts in the series were produced. Home media On January 23, 2012, Thunderbean Animation released a restored collection of Noveltoons with the following cartoons: Cilly Goose, Suddenly It's Spring, Yankee Doodle Donkey, Scrappily Married, A Lamb in a Jam, Cheese Burglar, Sudden Fried Chicken, The Stupidstitious Cat, The Enchanted Square, Much Ado About Mutton, The Wee Men, Naughty But Mice, Flip Flap, The Bored Cuckoo, Leprechauns Gold, Quack-a-Doodle Doo, Teacher's Pest, Ups an' Downs Derby, Pleased to Eat You and Saved by the Bell.